


double-sided

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking, joshler - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, the blue fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler has two sides. Only one person has ever seen both.





	

Tyler puts lilies by Josh's simple grave.

Pale blue lilies - Josh's favourite color, and Josh's favourite flower. They seem like an appropriate touch.

\- Something damp falls on Tyler's cheek, and he brushes it away impatiently. He has no time for tears. He only has time for Josh. Josh, buried in front of him. -

"Sorry, Josh," he says aloud. "I should've fucking helped you!"

He blows a gentle kiss to the air. Imagines it can reach Josh.

"I love you."

He lets the tears fall.

-

Tomorrow, he will go to the treehouse. When Tyler was a child, he'd run off lots, and he found the old treehouse because of it. Blurry remembers it.

 _We'll go to the treehouse tomorrow,_ Blurry promises, because Tyler is his to protect. Tyler's his only friend, and Blurry's kinda glad he didn't leave. 

Tyler is silent.

-

Blurry takes control the next day, convinces Mom to let them stay off school for once (they have yet to miss a day, so this is the first time.) They go to the treehouse.

Tyler is sad. Unbearably sad; so sad, even, that it hurts Blurry.

They let Tyler take control. 

And Tyler sobs, quiet, soul-aching sobs which etch themselves deep into Blurry's mind. They do not forget about it. It hurts Blurry to see his friend, his  _only friend_ in such deep, deep, deep pain.

The treehouse burns.

Tyler wakes with the smell of gasoline on his hands.

-

He remains shy and introverted in school. He bleeds his sorrow through pain at night. Tyler is double-sided, and nobody can see it.

Not even himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the ruby fic


End file.
